Mask
by Graceful Storyteller
Summary: Ch1: The Blue Spirit is just one of the persona's Zuko has adopted. Ch2: Aang's visit to a tea shop is not what he expected. Ch3: Aang and Zuko have a surprise reunion at Lake Laogai. ZukoxAang.
1. Mask

** Mask**

Zuko flopped back onto his bed, his arms crossed sullenly over his chest. He hated this place. He hated living like a commoner. He hated having to work in a tea shop. He hated being forced to pretend to be someone else. He hated being trapped – in this city, in himself.

Zuko sighed, his eyes slipping shut. He'd felt it ever since he'd set foot in Ba Sing Se. It felt like his every move was being watched. The high walls may keep out the enemy but they also kept the people in. It was essentially a prison and it made Zuko feel powerless. He was trapped; he had nowhere to go. He was shunned in every nation for who he was – a banished prince of the Fire Nation. It had become his label. Before he had worn his title with pride and used it to command respect. He couldn't do that now. To reveal to anyone he was a firebender was suicide. The only one who knew who he was (he was Zuko – not Lee) was his uncle and flaunting his heritage would never awe the old man.

It was times like these that Zuko realized that he had nothing. After he was banished he was given a ship and a mission; now he had neither. What little hope Zuko had dwindled as the days in the city passed. His search for the Avatar was over – his one chance of redemption gone. Even if he did find the young Airbender there was no way he could get him back to the Fire Nation. That didn't mean he'd stopped thinking about the boy though. Sometimes he'd even dream of capturing him. Only, in his dreams he never handed the Avatar over to the Fire Lord, no, all he did was hold him and say, "You're mine."

Zuko sat up, his fists clenched and his body taught with frustration. It was one of those nights when he just found the situation completely hopeless. There was only one thing he could do to relieve his frustration. Zuko walked over to the drawer he kept his clothes in. He opened it up then removed the false bottom. He came face to face with soulless, empty eyes. The Blue Spirit Mask. It was his biggest secret, so big that even Uncle Iroh didn't know about it. It was his escape; it was the mask that let him be who he was. Or, at least, who he used to be.

It didn't take long for Zuko to dress in the costume that was like a second skin to him. He strapped his swords to his back before opening the window. It took him awhile to scramble onto the roof but when he did he could see for miles. One would think the sight should be impressive, but then they had never visited Ba Sing Se and seen the houses that were all the same stretching across one district then changing into another style (all of them the same) for the next district.

Zuko stared at the imposing walls for a moment. Growing up in the Fire Nation palace and being surrounded by walls since birth – Zuko should have felt right at home in Ba Sing Se. These walls were different to the ones he knew, though, and this city would never be his home if he had anything to say about it.

Zuko shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He could only think those thoughts when he wore his 'banished prince' mask. Right now he was wearing the 'Blue Spirit' mask – when he wore this mask he was free and didn't need to think of things such as home and honour. Zuko set off across the city, jumping stealthy from roof to roof. He was not part of the world below; he was a spectator of the show.

A cry for help made Zuko stop short. He looked down at a dark alley where a girl was apparently being mugged by two men. Zuko looked around the surrounding streets but there was nobody nearby. Zuko's hand strayed to the hilt of his sword. He was supposed to remain out of sight but how could he ignore the girl? When wearing this mask Zuko found that his old personality seemed to shine through more than when he wore his other masks. He was strong and brave but also felt compassion. When he wore his 'banished prince' and 'refugee' mask he always seemed to become bitter and less compassionate. Sometimes, however, he couldn't fight his compassionate nature.

The two thugs didn't know what hit them. One of them broke Zuko's fall when he jumped off the roof, the other was dispatched by a series of consecutive blows. When the frightened girl opened her eyes all she saw was her attackers prone on the floor, her rescuer was long gone.

Zuko continued jumping from roof to roof. He felt…proud of what he had done. It was strange – doing things for others without expecting anything in return. It wasn't something he usually did but…It was the mask. It allowed him to do things he normally wouldn't. It gave him freedom in his prison.

Zuko stopped again. Once again thugs were descending upon a helpless girl. Zuko decided that one good deed deserved another. He wasn't the only one who had this thought. As he jumped down onto the street another did the same from the opposite roof. With quick, easy motions, they took out the attackers. They then spun to face each other and froze.

The Avatar. The mere sight of the boy made everything else leave Zuko's mind. All thoughts except those relating to the Avatar were dispelled immediately. That small hope of returning home, of regaining his father's acceptance, was rekindled. He needed to capture him; nothing was more important than capturing the Avatar.

"What's going on here?"

Zuko was snapped from his trance by the harsh voice of authority. He turned to see a group of Dai Li agents watching them suspiciously. This wasn't good.

"Well, you see, these guys were going to attack that girl and my friend and I were just helping her."

Zuko now turned to the Avatar, a look of incredulity hidden by his mask. Why had the Avatar not told the Dai Li he was a firebender? They would have arrested him and the Avatar would have had one less person trying to capture him. So why protect him by saying he was his friend?

The head Dai Li agent spoke again. "You should go home Avatar – it's not safe to be out at night."

The Avatar nodded before grabbing Zuko's hand and rushing out of sight of the Dai Li. Zuko didn't resist, wanting to know what the Avatar was doing. Once they were far enough away the Avatar stopped and turned a glare on Zuko. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"That's none of your business," Zuko hissed, his voice slightly distorted by the mask.

"It is my business if you're going to try and hurt me and my friends," Aang argued.

Zuko turned his head to the side. He didn't need to answer to the Avatar. He didn't need to tell him of his humiliation, of how a mighty prince had been reduced to working in a tea shop. He didn't need to explain his actions to this boy. "If I was going to capture you I would have already done it."

"You could still try." The Avatar's tone wasn't as harsh as before but it was still untrusting.

For some reason this hurt Zuko. Was he really that much of a monster that the normally cheerful and trusting boy would speak to him with such hate in his voice? It was true that the Avatar had good reason to hate Zuko but Zuko never expected to hear such venom in the young boy's tone. Maybe that was because he had never imagined himself talking, really talking, with the boy. The Avatar was a thing to chase, not have conversations with.

Maybe it was for this reason that Zuko did what he did next. "What if I showed you where I'm living – as a symbol of good faith? You'll have the advantage then because you'll know where to find me but I won't be able to find you."

Aang was suspicious of this offer. "How do I know you're not leading me into a trap?"

"You don't," was Zuko's simple answer. "Either way, I'm going home. You can follow me if you want." With that Zuko jumped up onto the nearest roof and began to get his bearings, giving the Avatar time to come to a decision.

Aang was torn. He didn't trust Zuko one bit. For all he knew this was a trap that he was about to walk into willingly. Then again, if it wasn't a trap it could be useful to know where his enemy was hiding. But, if he didn't follow Zuko and just went home then Zuko could follow him and find out where he was staying. He would have to follow Zuko to make sure that he wouldn't follow Aang back to his own home.

Aang stopped that train of thought before he got totally confused. He jumped up onto the roof and waited for Zuko to make his move. Zuko acknowledged Aang's presence before swiftly setting off across the roof tops, making sure to not take the direct route in case somebody other than the Avatar was following him.

Eventually the two arrived at the apartment where Zuko and Iroh were staying. Zuko shimmied down the wall and through the window. Aang did the same except he remained perched on the window instead of actually entering the room.

Aang looked around curiously, not knowing what to expect. The room was small and not well furnished. There were no personal possessions left out – the room could have belonged to anyone. Yet this was Zuko's room. At least, Zuko claimed it was his room. The young prince had removed his swords from his back and hidden them in a secret drawer that he obviously knew about. Now, he was leaning against the opposite wall, watching Aang with hidden eyes.

"Do you like it?"

"Err…" was Aang's intelligent response.

"I hate it," Zuko said matter-of-factly. "I hate everything here. My uncle actually expects me to live here and be happy about it. I don't understand how anyone could be happy living in this prison."

"I can't see you being happy here either – there's nobody to chase or boss around." Aang smiled slightly as he received an invisible glare. He didn't know why but he felt more relaxed now. That was probably because Zuko hadn't tried to attack him yet. He still could though. Aang couldn't forget that he was a firebender and didn't need his swords to do damage.

There was silence in the room. Zuko regarded the Avatar carefully, wondering where his desire to capture him had gone. When he'd first seen the boy it had been all he could think about but now he seemed to have lost the drive to carry out any plan he may formulate. Maybe that was the reason he hadn't attacked. As soon as he tried to attack the Avatar would jump out the window and be out of range before Zuko could do anything. Attacking blindly was useless; Zuko would need to devise a plan before trying to capture the Avatar. For now all Zuko could do was wait.

"So, what are you doing here to earn money?" Aang asked, trying to start a conversation.

"My uncle has a tea shop."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's quite popular. I don't really understand why though. Then again, I don't really understand how people can drink tea."

"Same here; that stuff is disgusting!"

Zuko's shoulders rose and fell as he let out something that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Aang cocked his head to the side at the action. Zuko didn't seem like the laughing type. Then again, Aang could imagine what Zuko's expression was behind the mask. His eyes would be closed; a smug smile would be adorning his thin lips. It disturbed Aang that the picture was so clear and that he knew Zuko's face so well that he could create such a picture.

"What are you staring at?"

Aang blushed, not realizing that he had been staring. "Well, err, you see, I was…nothing."

An amused smile made its way onto Zuko's face. The Avatar was getting flustered for some reason. It made Zuko's chest feel strange when he realized that he must be the one making the Avatar flustered.

Eventually Aang decided to break the embarrassed silence. "I better get going; the others will be worried about me."

Zuko nodded, hoping that the reason he felt disappointed was because his prize was running away and not because he had enjoyed Aang's company. "Perhaps we'll see each other again sometime."

"It's possible." Aang then rethought that answer. "Actually, it's more likely to be probable. We always seem to be running into each other – it's almost like fate is trying to bring us together, probably because I need a Firebending teacher and all the other firebenders are trying to kill me."

Zuko's expression hardened. "Just because we had this little chat doesn't mean that we're friends now. I will capture you Avatar – remember that." As he spoke Zuko closed the gap between himself and Aang. He stood right before the boy, their gazes locked together. For some reason Zuko's heart was beating faster. Aang's eyes bore into him. They were filled with a multitude of emotions and somehow made the hostility in Zuko disappear. "But…maybe, when I do capture you and when we're far away from this city, I'll let Uncle teach you how to firebend." Zuko then leaned forward and kissed Aang.

The small action (combined with Aang's shock) made the young Airbender lose his balance. With a short cry he tumbled backwards, landing gracefully in the trash cans below.

"Zuko, what was that?"

Zuko gripped the window ledge when he heard his uncle's shout. "It's only a cat Uncle!" he shouted back. When there was no further movement he relaxed. He looked back down at Aang who was recovering from his fall. Zuko was relieved to see that the little monk was not hurt. "Sorry!" he shouted down before closing the window and tearing off his mask. It was all the mask's fault this had happened. It had done something to him. It must have, why else would he have kissed the Avatar and then apologized? With an infuriated growl Zuko shoved the mask into the drawer and closed it before collapsing on his bed.

Meanwhile, Aang was trying to work out what had happened. Zuko had…kissed him? It was totally and utterly bizarre. Worst thing was that Aang didn't feel disgusted or violated. Sure, he was shocked, but he also felt…happy?

Aang quickly shook his head. He needed to get some air. And when he got home he was not (under any circumstances) telling the others what had happened. That settled, Aang used his Airbending to jump onto the nearest roof. He then set off back to his friends, wondering what it would have felt like if Zuko had kissed him without the mask.

* * *

I'm not sure if this is going to be a one-shot or not so please review and help me decide!  



	2. Tea

A big thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter. Since most people didn't think it should end as a one-shot I've done another chapter. There'll be at least one more chapter after this.

* * *

**Tea**

Zuko sighed as he piled the used tea cups onto a tray. Life in the upper ring serving tea was just the same as life in the lower ring serving tea, the only differences being that the shop was of better quality and so were the clientele.

There was no excitement in this life Zuko was leading. He remembered chasing the Avatar – back then every day presented a new challenge to him. Now his biggest challenge was pouring a cup of tea without spilling a drop and pretending to actually enjoy what he was doing. There was no comparison between the two lives. If only something interesting would happen, like the Avatar showing up again. It seemed like decades had passed since Zuko had encountered the boy while he was the Blue Spirit. Zuko blushed as he remembered their parting kiss. On second thoughts, perhaps it would be best if he didn't meet the Avatar again.

* * *

"Remind me again why we're here," Aang said as he stared up at the sign proclaiming the shop as 'The Jasmine Dragon'. 

"You've been really uptight recently; some tea should make you relax," Toph said encouragingly.

"But I don't like tea."

"You'll just have to learn to like it then won't you," Toph said as she dragged Aang into the shop, Katara and Sokka following behind them.

The shop was full of people, all talking and drinking tea merrily. The kids moved between the tables to one in the far corner, the only one that was unoccupied. "It looks busy, are you sure you don't want to go somewhere else?" asked Katara.

"No way, I heard this place has the best tea in all of Ba Sing Se," Toph said as she leaned back in her wooden chair.

Aang sighed and let his head rest on his fist. They shouldn't be sitting in a tea shop – they should be searching for Appa! _Zuko works in a tea shop._ Aang blinked, not entirely sure where that thought had come from. Ever since he'd seen Zuko (well, technically he'd seen the Blue Spirit, but that wasn't important) he'd been thinking about him, the kiss he'd given him in particular.

At first he'd been worried that Zuko would come after him but so far nothing had happened. Had Zuko given up trying to capture him? Aang didn't think Zuko was the type of person to give up easily so perhaps the firebender had another motive for not going after Aang.

Aang sighed again, knowing that being so melancholy wasn't good for him but being unable to motivate himself to cheer up. He didn't want to admit it but he wanted to see Zuko again. Last time they'd been able to talk so there was a chance they would be able to talk again. Aang wanted to know why Zuko had kissed him or if it had been a kiss at all. After all, he'd done it with the mask on so maybe he'd been trying to do something else and it had just turned into something resembling a kiss.

Aang shook his head to clear away these thoughts. None of this mattered because he was never going to see Zuko again. The prince worked in the lower ring and he didn't know where Aang was staying so there was absolutely no way that they would ever meet again. When Aang's head stopped shaking his eyes landed upon the sight of the advancing feet of the waiter. His ears then picked up on that voice that he knew far too well.

"What would you like to drink?"

Every head at the table snapped towards Zuko. Three pairs of eyes widened in shock. The final member of the group said, "Four cups of ginseng tea please. Oh, I hope you guys don't mind me ordering for you. I just thought you might not have a favourite type and I know Aang doesn't since he supposedly hates tea…"

At first Zuko hadn't been paying attention. He'd kept his head down over his notepad, ready to take the customer's order. However, when the girl had mentioned Aang he'd looked up. To Zuko's horror, there was Aang, along with the Water Tribe peasants and the blind girl that didn't know who he was and was still talking.

Zuko wasn't sure what he should do. He had never imagined that they would come into the shop as customers. He had many options, some good and some bad. He could attack them with his Firebending and get arrested. He could act like he had no idea who they were. He could threaten them so that they'd never reveal his secret, give them their tea and then tell them to get lost. All these options were open to Zuko but he took none of them. Instead, he turned tail and sprinted behind the counter and up to his room.

Once he was gone there was a moment of silence before Sokka burst out laughing. "Zuko…a waiter…I never thought I'd see the day." He continued on in this manner, receiving a few dirty looks from those sitting nearby.

Toph was confused. "What just happened?"

Sokka was now calm enough to explain the situation. "That was Zuko, a firebender that chased us from the South Pole to the North Pole. He used to be a prince but now he's a waiter." Sokka once again broke down laughing.

"We should get out of here, he could be back any second now to try and capture Aang," Katara said worriedly. "I say we get out of here while we can."

"Wait a minute, I remember him now," Toph said excitedly. "If he's here his uncle must be too!"

Right on cue Iroh approached their table. "Are you being served?"

"Hey there old man," Toph said with a wide grin.

Iroh smiled wildly as he remembered her face. "Ah, the young stranger I shared tea with! What a pleasure to see you again. And the Avatar and friends; it is an honour."

Iroh and Toph were then both assaulted by questions that were different forms of "What are you doing in Ba Sing Se?" and "How do you know him?"

"He gave me some good tea and advice when I was separated from you guys," Toph answered casually.

"There is no need to be alarmed, my nephew and I are only trying to make an honest living and would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone that we are firebenders."

"Why shouldn't we?" asked Sokka suspiciously.

"Because we are only trying to live in peace. Zuko and I are banished from the Fire Nation and considered enemies everywhere else. We are doing no harm selling tea; surely you wouldn't hand a poor old man like me over to the Dai Lee?"

"Nobody's being handed over to the Dai Lee," Toph reassured him.

"Toph, he's a firebender," objected Sokka.

"So what? He's a good person – you can't persecute him just because he's from a certain place."

"Oh yes I can!"

Katara shook her head and wished her brother would just shut his big mouth. "What do you think Aang?"

Aang jerked when Katara said his name. He hadn't been concentrating on the situation at hand. His mind had wandered to the room upstairs where Zuko was. For some reason hearing Zuko's voice made his heart beat faster. He couldn't get Zuko's expression out of his head, the shock and confusion in his deep amber eyes. "I don't know Katara."

"Well I know what I'm doing," Toph said defiantly before turning to Iroh. "One cup of ginseng tea please."

Iroh beamed. "Right away. Can I get the rest of you anything?"

"No thanks."

While Iroh was away Katara said quietly, "We really should tell someone that they're Fire Nation."

"But why?" Toph said with a slight whine in her voice.

"Because they can't be trusted," replied Sokka.

Toph turned grumpily to Aang. "You're not with them as well are you Twinkletoes?"

"No." Katara and Sokka stared in astonishment while Toph grinned smugly. "Guys they're not doing any harm, why can't we just let them get on with life? I mean, I wouldn't wish the fate of being captured by the Dai Lee on anyone."

Katara and Sokka shared a look. "Alright Aang, if you really don't think they're a threat."

When Iroh returned with Toph's tea she invited him to sit with them. He laughed good-naturedly before saying that he had customers to serve. "However I am sure my nephew could be persuaded to keep you company."

"No offence but I'd rather not sit with the angry jerk," Sokka said evenly.

Iroh shrugged. "Fair enough."

They sat in an awkward silence while Toph sipped her tea. Aang's eyes kept darting towards the counter, looking to see if Zuko would come out again. Much to his disappointment the young firebender did not appear in any way, shape or form. Aang soon found himself extremely annoyed with both himself and Zuko. He was mad at himself for being unable to stop thinking about the banished prince and he was mad at Zuko for making him think about so damn much.

In the end Aang couldn't take the anticipation any longer. "I'm going to go look for a bathroom," Aang said to the others before quickly making his way through the tables towards a large stone pillar. The pillar blocked Aang from his friends' view, allowing him to safely sneak over to the counter. Aang hated doing something like this behind his friends' back but he was sure that they wouldn't approve.

Once behind the counter Aang climbed a set of stairs that led to a long corridor with rooms branching off down one side and windows facing out to the street on the other. Aang carefully opened the first door, wondering if Zuko was inside. The room was empty so he just as carefully closed the door before moving onto the next one.

A few attempts later Aang hit the jackpot. Zuko's new room was a lot larger and nicer than his old one, even if it was just as impersonal. Zuko was standing by the window, his back to Aang, running his fingers through jet black hair that had grown quite a bit since Aang had last seen it. His shoulders were tense, his actions showing his agitation. Aang suddenly wondered if it had been a good idea coming here.

Before Aang could back away Zuko turned his head and caught sight of Aang out of the corner of his eye. Slowly, he turned around to the face the young Airbender. "What are you doing here?"

Aang's mind frantically searched for a plausible excuse but nothing came to him. "I err, I wanted to see if you were alright since, you know, you ran off pretty quickly and I was just wondering if there was something wrong or not and I – I'll stop babbling now."

Zuko raised an eyebrow as Aang pointedly looked away from him. "How did you find me?"

"I saw you run behind the counter and-"

"I meant how did you find the shop."

"Oh that, that was an accident. Toph said she wanted some tea so she dragged us over here; I swear I didn't know this was where you were living, I thought you lived in the lower ring."

"A man heard how wonderful my uncle's tea was and gave him his own shop." Zuko regarded Aang for a moment. The young Avatar was just as he remembered him, maybe a little taller. He was tense, ready to jump out of the way of Zuko's fire blast. His youthful face still shone with innocence and naivety even though he had seen many horrors. It amazed Zuko how he could still smile after everything he had been through.

Ever since meeting Aang as the Blue Spirit, Zuko had been thinking about how he'd chased Aang all over the world. He must have installed so much fear into the boy, so much hate. Zuko was impressed that this child could stand in the presence of one who had caused him so much pain and still have a decent conversation.

While these thoughts were running through Zuko's head, Aang was starting to fidget. The way Zuko was staring at him was rather unnerving. Before he could stop himself Aang blurted out, "I told my friends not to tell the Dai Lee you're a firebender."

Zuko tensed before relaxing. For a minute he'd forgotten that he was a fugitive and that Aang could so easily have revealed his secret and had him imprisoned. He could have, yet he hadn't. "Why?"

"Because those guys are horrible and I don't think you deserve whatever punishment they'd give you."

"But I've tried to capture you, tried to hurt your friends, tried to hurt you. After all that you still think I don't deserve their punishments? Why?"

Aang looked away. He didn't know why he wanted to protect Zuko. The firebender was right – he'd done terrible things and Aang should hate him for it. However, Aang couldn't hate him, not entirely anyway. Talking to Zuko like this gave him hope that there was good in Zuko and that one day he would accept the offer of friendship Aang made when Zuko saved him from Zhao's fortress.

After a long pause Zuko knew he wouldn't be getting an answer. Slowly, he made his way over to his bed, sat down, and motioned for Aang to do the same. Aang nervously bit his lower lip as he closed the door behind him. He shuffled along the wall until he was opposite Zuko, still unwilling to get too close to the firebender. In some ways this irritated Zuko but he pushed down his annoyance. This wasn't a time for snapping and scaring away the Avatar, the prize that would allow him to return home with his honour. Zuko knew he shouldn't keep thinking of Aang as a prize like that but he couldn't help it. He'd spent years searching for the Avatar and it was hard to let something that had been such a huge part of his life go; it was hard to admit he'd never be able to return home to his father.

Aang coughed nervously, his gaze directed anywhere but to Zuko. "So, do you like this place better than the shop in the lower ring?"

"It's a small improvement."

"You don't like it here at all do you?" When Zuko shook his head Aang continued. "Toph hates it here too. She's had all these rules of etiquette imposed on her since she was little and she can't stand being in a city where all the freedom she gained when she joined us is practically taken away."

Zuko nodded, understanding how she felt. He missed the freedom of the outside world as well. "Is she your Earthbending teacher?"

"Yeah, Toph's a great Earthbender even though she's blind. In fact, I think it's her blindness that's made her so great."

"When a person loses one of the senses they usually compensate by strengthening the others."

Aang nodded before the silence settled over them once again. It was hard to know what to say to the prince since Aang knew practically nothing about him and was anxious not to get on his bad side. "You know, there is a way for you to get out of serving tea for a living."

"Oh? What's that?" Zuko asked curiously.

"You could be my Firebending teacher," Aang said with a hopeful grin.

Zuko aimed a glare at him. "I already told you I'm not interested."

"I know," Aang replied mildly. "I just wondered if you'd changed your mind. People are allowed to change their minds you know."

Zuko snorted. "Perhaps, but they rarely do."

"I guess that's true," Aang admitted. "I just thought that maybe after you'd thought about it for awhile you'd have come to see the benefits of it."

"Benefits?"

"Well yeah. I mean, once I've mastered all the elements and defeated the Fire Lord I'll need to find somebody else to rule the Fire Nation, somebody who the people would trust like, say, a prince?"

The proposal rolled over and over in Zuko's mind. If he joined the Avatar he would be able to go home and regain his throne, his honour. He'd finally have what he always wanted. There was only one drawback in the Avatar's great plan. "You want me to help you defeat my father?" Zuko asked coldly.

"I didn't think you would really care if your father was dethroned or not since he banished you and branded you a traitor," Aang said hesitantly.

"He only did that because I humiliated myself!" Zuko said, his sudden fury making him jump to his feet. "I made a mistake and he gave me a chance to redeem myself! My father loves me and will welcome me back with open arms when I regain my honour!"

Aang pressed himself back against the wall, the anger blazing in Zuko's eyes making his blood run cold. He wanted to tell Zuko that it didn't sound like his father loved him but was too scared to since Zuko would most likely rip his head off if he did. Hesitantly, Aang asked, "And how are you going to regain your honour?"

In seconds the gap between them was crossed and Zuko had Aang pinned to the wall. He leered down over the boy and whispered, "By capturing you."

It was the answer Aang had feared. He stared up into Zuko's deep amber eyes and wondered if now was the time to run like mad. One good gust of air should send Zuko flying backwards, giving Aang plenty of time to get out of there.

However, for some strange reason, Aang didn't feel like escaping. On trying to figure out why he was frozen to the spot he remembered a thought he'd had the last time he had encountered Zuko. _What would it have been like if he'd kissed me without the mask? _Zuko's face was so close to Aang's, the distance easily crossable. It would be so easy to satisfy Aang's childish curiosity.

As he stood restraining the Avatar, Zuko's anger began to dissipate. As this happened he became aware that Aang was staring intently at his lips. Zuko quickly rationalized that this was because the boy was shorter than him and his lips just happened to be level with Aang's line of sight. However, another part of him told him that this wasn't a coincidence; there was a reason the young Airbender was staring at his lips.

Zuko shifted uncomfortably as he realized just how close they were. He could feel the heat radiating from Aang's body, could smell the soap on his person. If he tried hard enough he would probably be able to hear Aang's beating heart.

It was then, in that awkward moment, that they shared their first proper kiss. Aang reached up and planted his lips softly on Zuko's. The older boy had half expected it to happen but it was still a surprise to feel his mouth covered by that of the Avatar.

It only lasted a few seconds. Aang blushed when he realized what he'd done. While a part of him dreaded what Zuko would now do to him another part wondered why he hadn't done that earlier. That brief kiss had made Aang's heart skip a beat and a third part of him mourned the fact that he would never get that same thrill again.

Meanwhile Zuko was having similar thoughts to Aang. All earlier thoughts of capturing the Avatar had flown out the window; right now his mind was solely focused on Aang. Before he could stop himself he was leaning down for another kiss, this one lasting longer than the first.

Once again Aang's heart skipped a beat. His lips tingled as Zuko kissed him with slow passion. A bud of happiness inside his chest opened and filled him with warmth; the warmth only spreading when Zuko reached up to cup Aang's cheek while his other hand rested on the young Avatar's waist.

Their lips disconnected and the moment ended. They stared at each other in mild shock, unable to really comprehend why they had done it.

_It's almost like fate is trying to bring us together._ The words had come straight from Aang's mouth. Could he have been right?

_I suggest you think about what you want from your life and why._ Uncle Iroh's words of wisdom. Zuko wanted his destiny. _What that means is up to you. Are you following your own destiny or the one someone else tried to force upon you? _Was this his destiny? Was Aang his destiny?

_I WILL capture the Avatar! _Because I need him for more than my honour.

_Do you think we could have been friends?_ Or more?

_He's MINE! _The reason behind the possessiveness?

Zuko swallowed before saying, "For some reason I suddenly feel inclined to accept your earlier offer."

It took Aang a moment to remember exactly what offer he'd made. When he did he smiled and rewarded Zuko with another kiss. Zuko relished the feeling, pressing his tongue against Aang's lips in an imploring manner. Aang's lip parted, allowing Zuko the chance to explore the uncharted territory of his mouth. Aang moaned softly at the strange but pleasant feeling. Zuko smirked at this, loving the way the almighty Avatar was putty in his hands.

When they broke apart Aang was panting softly. He placed his head on Zuko's shoulder, revelling in the tender moment they were sharing together. After a moment's rest Zuko took a step back from Aang. The young Airbender looked up at the prince with confused, questioning eyes. Zuko answered by taking hold of Aang's hand and leading him towards the bed. At this Aang froze, his feet refusing to move. Aang wasn't as innocent as everyone (especially Katara) thought. Monk Gyatso had been very open about sex, much more so that the other monks. This knowledge made Aang question Zuko's motives. Was he only after sex? Did he feel only lust and not love as Aang felt? Was he only using him?

Zuko noticed the panic in Aang's eyes and looked between the Airbender and the bed. Comprehension dawned and he stared down at the young Avatar with an expression of shock and slight disgust. "Agni! You don't really think I would-You're, what, eleven? I'm not some sick pervert that likes raping kids."

"Then what were you doing?" asked Aang quietly, a blush staining his cheeks.

"I thought it would be more comfortable since I was starting to get neck strain." With that Zuko dropped Aang's hand and moved away to stare out of the window.

Aang silently berated himself for doubting Zuko's actions. "I'm sorry I insulted you but what else was I supposed to think?"

"You could have trusted me to respect you more than that," Zuko said with cold fury.

"Why should I trust you when earlier you basically said yourself that I had no reason to trust you?"

"Because…" Zuko didn't know why, didn't know what to say. He wanted Aang to trust him and was hurt that he didn't. He shouldn't be hurt though – they had only just started getting along; he should have known it would take longer for Aang to truly trust him. "You should go."

"Zuko…"

"Your friends will be getting worried."

"I said I was sorry."

Zuko spun around, the old hostility in his face once again. "Leave! Now!"

Aang quickly did as he was bid, looking back at Zuko regretfully as he closed the door. Zuko sighed once he was gone, his fingers raking through his hair in an agitated gesture. Once again fate was screwing with him and his emotions. He stared out the window morosely, his mind turning over everything that had just happened. As he did the hole in his heart that had momentarily been filled grew again as a new wound was inflicted upon him; another person had abandoned him.

Zuko screamed in rage; bringing his boot down heavily on a nearby table and breaking it into pieces. Breathing heavily, he stared down at the devastation he had caused. The anguish of once again losing the Avatar and his dreams washed over him and for once he allowed the tears to fall.

* * *

"Aang, what happened? You've been the bathroom for at least fifteen minutes!" cried Sokka when a dour faced Aang returned to his friends. 

"Aang, are you alright?" Katara asked softly.

Aang forced a smile onto his face. "I'm fine. You guys ready to go?"

"But I wanted to try some of Iroh's jasmine tea," whined Toph.

"We can always come back later," said Katara as she watched Aang nervously. He wasn't acting like his usual chipper self at all. Had something happened to him when he went to the bathroom? He'd been gone long enough, that was for sure, maybe he encountered Zuko along the way? Katara bit her lip anxiously as she coaxed Toph out of the shop. The sooner they got far away from this place she would feel much better.

As Aang walked away from the tea shop he glanced back once at the window he thought belonged to Zuko. He sighed when he didn't see the scarred face of the prince staring back. He was being stupid, expecting Zuko to open the window and tell him to wait or to run out the door and sweep him off his feet into a passionate kiss like the ones they'd shared before. He was being stupid – those things only happened in fairytales.

Aang swallowed hard as he kept on walking. This wasn't a fairytale. This was real life: where everything was hard and nothing turned out as it should. Aang didn't know what he'd wanted to achieve by talking to Zuko but he'd obviously not done it; if he had he wouldn't feel so hollow inside, wouldn't feel like curling up into a ball and crying.

Love – most of the time it brought about more pain than happiness and this was definitely one of those times.

* * *

Please Review! 


	3. Lake Laogai

Sorry I haven't updated but this story refused to be written and I'm still not sure whether I like it or not. Anyway, a big thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and the chapter before. This is going to be the last chapter because it seems to end at a good place and also I've run out of inspiration. I hope you enjoy the chapter I know many people have been dying to read!

* * *

**Lake Laogai**

Zuko sighed, his fingers once again trailing through his hair. It had been about a week since the Avatar had visited the Jasmine Dragon and ever since then Zuko had been unable to think of anything else besides their meeting. For a few brief moments Zuko had felt like things were finally becoming clear, that his life was about to get better. Then he'd gone and ruined everything like he usually did. Zuko bitterly cursed his life and himself. Not for the first time it seemed like he was destined to be miserable for all eternity.

Zuko wished that things had turned out better for him and Aang. He'd been given a chance to bring a little happiness into his life and he'd blown it by doing something without thinking it through. That was the way things always went for him. It was how he got his scar. It was how he nearly froze to death at the North Pole. It was how he lost Aang. Yes, lost, because they were never going to see each other again. He doubted Aang would come back to the tea shop and he wasn't prepared to go searching for the Airbender. In other words: he was never going to get a chance to make things right.

It was then the leaflet dropped from the sky. Zuko reached out and caught the floating paper, drawing it in to see what it was. His eyes widened as he instantly recognized the Avatar's bison. Aang had lost his bison and was searching for him.

A plan slowly began forming itself in the prince's head. If he found Aang's bison and then returned it to him they would have to talk to each other. Aang would want to thank him for his help and Zuko would be able to apologize and try to smooth things over.

Zuko stood up and made his way up to the apartment he shared with his uncle. Before he could rescue the bison he needed to find out where it was being held. The Dai Li knew about pretty much everything that happened in Ba Sing Se so if he was able to question one of its agents he was almost positive he'd be able to extract the bison's location. Well, not him exactly – he wasn't stupid enough to threaten the Dai Li personally. He was sure, however, that the Blue Spirit would be more than willing to help him with his plan.

* * *

Aang stared determinedly at his opponents. Even though he and his friends were surrounded by Dai Li agents he refused to show them any fear; he would not give them the satisfaction. They had the satisfaction already of knowing they had the upper hand and that Aang would be unable to save Appa – he would not give them anything else to feel smug about.

Out of nowhere Momo suddenly swooped down and landed on Aang's shoulder. "What is it Momo?" Aang questioned before the little lemur flew off into dazzling sunlight. Moments later a figure that Aang knew very well emerged along with Momo out of the dazzling light. "Appa!"

Appa swooped down and decimated the Dai Li. The Earthbenders cried out as they were flung into the lake by bison and bender alike. Seeing how his men had fallen, Long Feng retreated to the cheering of the Avatar and his companions.

Once all enemies had left the scene Aang, Sokka, Katara and Toph raced forward to hug Appa. They froze in their tracks when they realized that Appa had acquired some passengers when he escaped from the Dai Li.

* * *

The beginning of Zuko's plan had been executed perfectly. The Dai Li agent he had interrogated had easily given up the location of Aang's bison. Zuko had then had no problems sneaking into the secret base hidden under Lake Laogai, and finding the bison was a piece of cake. The only unforeseen problem Zuko had encountered was the appearance of his uncle.

Iroh had been furious with Zuko for attempting to go after the Avatar and had ranted on at him about finding his own destiny. He had then become sceptical when Zuko had informed him that he _was_trying to form his own destiny. When questioned how he was planning to do this Zuko had revealed as little as possible of his plans. He didn't want to tell Iroh he had feelings for Aang until he was sure he could get the Airbender to return his feelings.

Eventually though, Zuko had persuaded Iroh to help him free the bison. Together they had ridden out of the underground hideout on the bison's back up to the shore of Lake Laogai. Zuko had not been able to control the bison after that and had watched helplessly as they attacked several Dai Li agents. He had been glad when they had finally landed. Then, when he decided it was safe to release his death grip on the bison's fur, he looked up and saw Aang and his friends staring at him with equal amounts of surprise and horror.

It was Aang that broke the tense silence. "Zuko."

Hearing his name spoken aloud snapped Zuko out of his surprised stupor. He dismounted and stared pointedly at Aang, ignoring the fact that the Avatar's friends had taken up their fighting stances. "I rescued your bison for you."

Everyone was stunned by his announcement. Aang blinked before going, "Err…thank you?"

Zuko looked away, suddenly feeling very awkward. "You're welcome."

As silence reigned supreme once again everyone except Zuko and Aang shared the same thought: _what the hell is going on? _Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation was being _nice_ to the Avatar, the one he had been trying to capture since they first met. It didn't make sense; it didn't make any sense whatsoever.

It made sense to Aang though. Well, he thought it made sense. This was Zuko's way of trying to smooth things over. He was sorry they had fought and was trying to make things right again.

"Avatar Aang, can I speak with you for a moment?" asked Zuko, not wanting to say what he knew he had to in front of Aang's friends.

Aang held up his hand to stop his friends from protesting. "Of course."

"Aang don't!"

The young Airbender gave Katara a reassuring smile. "We're only going to talk; I'll be fine."

With that Aang walked away from the group to a place far enough away so that their conversation wouldn't be overheard. Zuko gave Iroh a warning look before following. The two stood a reasonable distance from the other, acutely aware that all eyes were on them.

Aang rubbed nervously at the back of his head before saying in a near whisper, "I'm sorry I misinterpreted your intentions."

"I'm sorry I lost my temper," replied Zuko in the same almost-whisper.

"I'm sorry my friends are so suspicious of you but-"

"I understand," Zuko cut in curtly. "They think I'm the enemy and can't be trusted."

"No! Well, yes, they do – but I don't!"

"You don't?"

Aang smiled softly. "No, I don't."

Zuko reached out and cupped Aang's cheek. The young Avatar continued to smile as the prince leaned down slowly and kissed him.

Only once the kiss had ended did they remember that they had an audience. Sokka, Katara and Iroh were staring in open mouthed shock; Toph was trying to get them to tell her what her blind eyes were missing.

Aang laughed nervously as he viewed his friends' reactions. "They're going to want an explanation now aren't they?"

"Unfortunately," muttered Zuko, the thought of having to explain this to his uncle already filling him with dread.

Aang sneakily took hold of Zuko's hand. Zuko frowned but made no move to free his hand. Together they headed back towards the others who were only just starting to regain themselves.

"Aang, what are you doing?" asked Sokka, obviously horrified.

"I'm holding Zuko's hand," answered Aang calmly.

"Why?" asked Toph in a more reasonable manner.

"Because I like him."

Toph grinned and punched Aang in the arm. "Nice work Twinkletoes – defy those social expectations."

Aang winced before smiling. At least one of his friends was willing to accept the idea. Looking up at Zuko, Aang saw that the banished prince was glaring at his uncle as if daring the old man to say anything. Iroh looked more contemplative than judging though.

Turning back to his friends, Aang announced, "Zuko's promised to travel with us and be my firebending teacher."

Zuko turned his glare on Aang. "I never agreed to any of that."

"You did the last time we talked and I intend to make sure you keep your promise."

"Hold on a second," interrupted Sokka. "The last time you talked? When exactly did you last talk?"

"At the tea shop. We talked and realized that we sort of like each other but then we had a misunderstanding. We've cleared that up though so everything's alright again," answered Aang with a bright smile.

"Alright? Alright!? Aang, you've gone crazy! You're saying that you love this jerk and are acting like it's totally normal! He's Zuko – the guy who's been trying to capture you for months! And he's a guy! That is not normal!" shouted Sokka as he waved his arms around in exaggerated gestures.

Zuko growled in warning, the air around his hands suddenly becoming much warmer than normal. Katara frowned and said, "Sokka, it's not nice to insult people's sexual preferences."

Aang smiled appreciatively at this, hoping this was Katara's way of saying she didn't mind. Well, she didn't seem to mind that he liked boys but from the suspicious glares she was sending Zuko's way she obviously wasn't too pleased with Aang's choice of boyfriends.

Sokka was shocked by Katara's comment. "Please don't tell me you think this is a good idea," he pleaded.

"I think Aang should be able to go out with anyone he wants to," said Katara carefully. She then turned to Aang as she continued, "But I really do think he should think things through before he makes such a commitment."

"Personally I don't see what the problem is," commented Toph. "Twinkletoes needs a firebending teacher and it's not like there are a lot of people to choose from. And like Katara said – he should be free to choose who he goes out with." Sokka made as if to protest but Toph beat him to it. "Plus, this should help you to get over your stupid prejudices because if you don't you're going to be served well-done."

Sokka crossed his arms defiantly. "I still think this is a bad idea."

"Your objection has been noted Snoozeles. Now, if nobody else has anything to say, can we _please_ get out of here? I think we've overstayed our welcome in Ba Sing Se."

"Toph's right; we really should get going," said Katara as she looked around to see if there were any more Dai Li agents about.

Aang tugged Zuko towards Appa. "Come on Zuko," said Aang encouragingly.

"You go on ahead, there's something I have to do first," said Zuko as he released the young Avatar's hand. He then turned to face Iroh, his expression sombre. Aang noticed the look on the prince's face and left to give them their privacy.

"What will you do now Uncle?" asked Zuko quietly.

Iroh sighed as he massaged his temples. "It is not an easy decision to make nephew. My dream of owning a tea shop has come true. I could end my days peacefully here."

Zuko nodded silently. He had known his uncle wouldn't give up the life of peace he wanted in order to help an ungrateful relative but Zuko had felt that he needed to ask. Ever since his banishment Iroh had been the only person he could rely on besides himself. Iroh had seen him through those long years of pain without complaint; his uncle had lived the life of a banished prince with him even though he didn't have to.

When Zuko thought about these things, all the sacrifices Iroh had made for him, he was humbled by the old man's love. He'd never admit it but he did care about his uncle. For this reason he would never ask Iroh to give up his peaceful life for one fraught with danger. He could hope Iroh would give it up of his own choosing, but he would never ask.

Iroh sighed as he saw the hope leave Zuko's eyes. "However, life has taught me that though you may have your dream it means nothing if there is nobody there to enjoy it with you. It is for this reason that I will accompany you on your journey."

Zuko looked up in surprise. "Are you sure Uncle? Your tea shop-"

Iroh waved his hand dismissively. "There will be other tea shops, nephew, I am sure. I will only ever have one nephew who is as hot-headed as you though. If anything happened to you and I was not around to offer my assistance I would never forgive myself."

"Thank you Uncle," whispered Zuko, his head bowed in gratitude.

"If you two have finished being mushy then hurry up and get over here or we'll leave without you!" called Toph from Appa's back.

Zuko growled, his opinion of the blind Earthbender quickly decreasing. Iroh chuckled, placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder to steer him towards the giant bison. When the two reached said bison they were stumped as to how they were supposed to get onto its back. Seeing their confusion, Aang decided to help them out. "You get on by walking up Appa's tail."

Zuko and Iroh followed Aang's advice and were soon seated on the bison's back. Seeing this Aang said, "Everybody hold on tight, this isn't going to be as comfortable a take-off without Appa's saddle." Turning back to the bison he called, "Yip Yip," and braced himself.

As predicted the take-off was not as smooth as it usually was. Everyone clung onto Appa's fur for dear life, worried that if they didn't they would fall to the ground. This panic lessened when Appa levelled off and began to fly at a slow, steady pace. Aang confidently stood up and walked over to where Zuko and Iroh still had a tight grip on Appa's fur. Seeing that Aang was confident enough to walk about, Zuko relaxed his grip and moved into a sitting position. Aang smiled and sat down opposite him.

"Where are we going?" asked Zuko after a moment of silence.

Aang shrugged. "I'm open to suggestions."

"Perhaps we should go to the tea shop and hand in our resignations before we leave," suggested Iroh.

"I think we should go tell the Earth King about Long Feng's treachery," put in Sokka.

"I think we should leave Ba Sing Se right now – anywhere is better than this place," voiced Toph.

"I agree with the Earthbender," added Zuko.

"Nobody cares what you think," snapped Sokka.

"Shut up you miserable water peasant," snarled Zuko.

"At least I'm not a busboy in a tea shop!"

"Zuko! Sokka! Calm down!" cried Aang, trying desperately to regain order.

Katara effectively solved the problem by dumping water over the arguing males' heads. "If you two have finished then we will decide this rationally – without fighting!"

Zuko glowered at her. "I don't have to take orders from you."

The look Katara gave him would have sent a lesser man six feet under. Aang decided to intervene before another fight broke out. "Zuko, we make our decisions as a group and work as a team. Katara's just trying to be the voice of reason, you can't get mad at her for that."

Zuko gave the Airbender a look that basically translated as 'oh yes I can'. Aang sighed in despair. He then took a deep breath to gather his resolve, deciding that he needed to be the one to make the final decision. "We need to go to the palace to show the Earth King Long Feng's treachery. The Earth King needs to be informed of the war with the Fire Nation. Once we've done that we can ask him to help us invade the Fire Nation on the day of Black Sun."

"Day of Black Sun?" asked Zuko quietly.

"So you're planning to attempt an invasion during the solar eclipse?" muttered Iroh thoughtfully. "It is a good idea but t will be hard to carry out."

"That's why we need the Earth King's support," Aang said cordially. "So, does everyone agree with the plan?"

"I still think we'd be better leaving this stupid city but I'll go along with whatever you decide," answered Toph lazily.

Katara and Sokka nodded their agreement. Meanwhile, Zuko was facing a dilemma. He didn't want to play any part in the invasion of his homeland. He didn't want the people of the Fire Nation to suffer unnecessarily. It had been because of this sympathy for his people that Zuko had been banished. Even after three years of banishment he had retained his loyalty to his people. Zuko was torn between upholding that loyalty and helping to end a war that had caused so much pain for so many people.

Zuko almost started when he felt Iroh's hand on his shoulder. The old general leaned in close and whispered, "At the moment the Avatar is only asking you to usurp a government that is suppressing its people; he has mentioned nothing about actively invading the Fire Nation. That is stage two of the master plan but that will not come about until later, and before it does you will have your chance to have your say on the matter. Until that happens maybe it is best we help out your new, err, ally with his plan?"

Zuko's lips twitched up as if he was about to smile. It always amazed him how his uncle was able to read his thoughts. Zuko then nodded his agreement of the young Avatar's plan. Aang beamed and jumped onto Appa's head to direct the bison towards the Earth King's palace.

Sokka rounded on Zuko suspiciously. "What were you two whispering about?"

"None of your business," spat Zuko.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm making it my business."

"Hey Snoozles! Do you really think it's a good idea to piss this guy off when we're this far up in the air?" asked Toph from her reclining position.

Sokka immediately backed down. Zuko did the same, deciding the peasant wasn't worth the effort. There was a collective sigh of relief.

Knowing that the ceasefire would only last until Appa had landed, Aang decided he better try to reduce the tension before the next battle started. He left his position on Appa's head to sit next to Zuko. The Fire Prince sat stiffly at the back, away from the others. He looked at the young Avatar, expecting him to speak. Aang lived up to the prince's expectations. "You have people issues," Aang stated calmly.

Zuko raised an eyebrow at this, accepting Aang's point but surprised at how he had worded it. Seeing this Aang continued, "If you're going to be travelling with me you're going to have to try and get on better with my friends."

"I am trying – I haven't once tried to barbeque them," replied Zuko evenly.

"True, but you've not exactly tried to be civil with them either."

"That's because they have no intention of being civil with me."

"You don't know that – you've not yet given them a chance."

"I don't need to give them a chance when they've already proved that they don't want me here."

Aang sighed in defeat. He took hold of Zuko's hand, rested his head on the taller boy's shoulder, and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please give them a chance Zuko; I know in time they'll come around and see that you're a good person."

"How do you know I'm a good person? I've done a lot of terrible things to people, especially to you, Aang. Why do you still believe I'm good?"

"Because you admit that you've done bad things. If you weren't a good person you would believe what you'd done was right. I can tell you regret the things you've done and want a second chance."

"I want my honour and my throne," said Zuko coldly.

"You want what was taken from you – it's a natural reaction. The thing isn't whether you want it or not it's what you're willing to do to achieve your goal."

"I was willing to capture the world's last hope to return home."

Aang kept his expression neutral. "Are you still willing to do that?"

Zuko didn't answer. He saw Aang as a person now, a person he cared about, and not an object. But still he was determined to return home and regain his father's love. It was a hard choice to make and Zuko constantly doubted his decision. He wanted Aang to tell him he was a bad person, to reject him, to make his betrayal of the Avatar so much easier.

And yet, at the same time he wanted Aang to trust him, to believe in him, to see him as more than a homeless, banished, prince. Desire to capture had turned into lust and now had become love. Zuko didn't know what to make of it all. He was torn and knew he would be for a long time.

"At the moment the only way I see myself returning home is by helping you," answered Zuko carefully. "But if another, easier, option was to present itself I would be tempted to take it."

Something clicked in Aang's mind. "You don't understand how I can trust you because you don't trust yourself."

Zuko was surprised by how perceptive the young Avatar was. He nodded slowly, gaining a small smile from Aang.

"Stop doubting yourself Zuko. Doubt does nothing but fuel inner conflict which will lead to self-destruction. You've made the right choice – helping me to stop the war."

"I made a decision to travel with you, not to stop the war," said Zuko quietly.

Aang blinked in surprise. "Don't you want to stop the war? After seeing how people have suffered because of it you think it should continue?"

"I don't want to hurt my people and if I help you I will be."

"And you think I want to hurt people? Zuko, I don't go around looking for fights but I still get into battles I'd prefer not to. If you're going to be with me you can't pick and choose who you fight – people are going to attack and you're going to have to defend yourself."

"But what about the civilians in Fire Nation towns? What will happen to them when your army invades? Do you really believe Earth Kingdom soldiers won't avenge the damage done to their cities? Do you think they won't seek revenge and increase the amount of hatred between the nations?" asked Zuko heatedly.

"I understand what you're saying Zuko," placated Aang, "but I have to try to do something. It's the Avatar's duty to create balance. I'm trying to stop the war and cause a minimal amount of loss for both sides. It isn't easy though. If the Fire Lord can't be reasoned with he needs to be stopped forcibly. You knew all of this when you decided you wanted to be with me – why are you questioning it now?"

"Because I keep doubting myself and my decisions." Zuko sighed in frustration. "Why does love have to be so complicated?"

"Love?" repeated Aang, surprised.

Zuko faltered then tried to brush it off as if it was unimportant. "It must be love – pure lust wouldn't make me put up with annoying peasants and get involved in wars I don't want to get involved in."

Slowly, a beaming smile spread across Aang's face. With a cry of delight he hugged Zuko tightly, making the older boy squirm. The others looked across curiously at the sound of Aang's joyous laughter. They all quickly looked away when Aang proceeded to kiss the banished prince. All except Toph, that is, who didn't realize what was going on.

Once the kiss had ended Aang continued to grin from ear to ear. "You do know that now that you've admitted all that there's no turning back don't you? That means no more self-doubt, no more doubting your decisions. You're going to accept that we're together and that you're going to help me end this stupid war."

Zuko stared at him incredulously. His admission meant all that? Talk about opening your mouth without thinking. "Don't I get a choice in this?"

"You made the choice to admit you love me which means you've decided to do all the rest as well," replied Aang with a sly grin.

Zuko was about to reply when Sokka shouted, "Earth King's palace dead ahead!"

Aang was suddenly sober and serious. "I need your help to do this Zuko, I can't do it alone. Will you help me?"

Slowly Zuko nodded. "I'll do what I can."

Aang smiled and gently placed a kiss on Zuko's lips. They both then turned towards the palace and readied themselves for the battle ahead.

* * *

Please Review! 


End file.
